


If inconvenient, come anyway

by TooManyChoices



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyChoices/pseuds/TooManyChoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by http://generalcumberbatch.tumblr.com/post/92110954672/deathfrisbeeofbakerstreet-sdkay-hush-john<br/>When Sherlock and John find themselves confined in close quarters...well, what's a guy to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If inconvenient, come anyway

"Hush, John! They shouldn’t find us."

"But, but Sherlock!" John was crushed up against Sherlock in the narrow alley. It was becoming....awkward.

"John, your gun. Turn a bit, your gun is stabbing me in the hip."

"…"

"Oh…"

Sherlock looked down, a wicked light filling his eyes and an evil grin exposing white teeth.

Without seeking permission, Sherlock eased a long, nimble hand down the cramped space, inching down between their bodies and, after loosening John's belt, ducked his fingers inside, cupping John between his pants and jeans.

"Sherlock!” John hissed

"Shh John, stay quiet. I can still hear people moving about."

John squirmed, trying to get away, only making the situation worse.

"I can't fucking stay quiet with your....hhnngghhhh" whatever John's intended conclusion to the sentence was lost as Sherlock's hand slipped lower, stroking John firmly from root to tip."

John gave up the fight as a lost cause, leaned his head against Sherlock's chest, balling his fists in the high quality fabric of his shirt. At this angle he could just see Sherlock's wrist, poking out the top of his jeans, rhythmically moving up and down and sending corresponding shocks of pleasure with each stroke.

"Fuck Sherlock...." John huffed, his breathing in time with the increasing strokes, "..not here."

"Yes here....right here. I'm going to get you off...right here...in this alley."

The problem was, he could, he absolutely could. John had fantasied about Sherlock's beautiful violinist's hands for so long that once they took the too-long delayed step into a relationship, John had fetishised those hands to the point of obsession. Sherlock had only to touch a finger-tip to his lips in Lestrade's office and John was hard as a rock.....and Sherlock knew it.

That hand...combined with the illicit thrill of the situation was more than John could bear and he was quickly reduced to stifled groans and whimpers against the smooth cotton of Sherlock's shirt.

He mumbled through gritted teeth, "Don't....wanna..come.. _fuck..._ in..my..pants."

Sherlock leaned down, close to John ear, and with a voice like velvet sin whispered, "Come if convenient....if inconvenient.....Come anyway."

John came.


End file.
